Conflictos del pasado
by Triela Andersen Yuki
Summary: *AU*.Johan es un chico normal ,no hasta que le regalan un mazo con un collar de cristal de los 7 colores del arcoiris ,en el cual se convierte en una heroina encargada de matar a la oscuridad desde su vida pasada ,pero jamas la conocio hasta ahora ...
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Unas chicas estaban corriendo a través de escombros causados por una gran batalla que ocurrió hace unos minutos atrás.

-¿En donde esta ese desgraciado?.-Dijo una de ellas , mirando hacia todos lados y tratando de evadir las piedras que caían del cielo.

-No lo sé , Jesse fue tras de él.-Dijo otra chica saltando de piedra en piedra muy rápidamente.

-Debe ser un hecho seguro de que ese maldito bastardo está escondido en alguna parte.-

-¡Minna!.-Grito otra chica apareciendo detrás de unas rocas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jesse?.-Le pregunto la segunda chica.

-Lo que yo estaba persiguiendo era un señuelo y lo pulverice ,pero al hacerlo cayo una nota. Respondió la chica llamada Jesse.

-¿Nani?.-Le pregunto la primera chica.-¿Y la tienes allí?.-

-Sí. Respondió Jesse extendiéndole la mano con la nota.- Tómalo y léelo.-

-A ver.-La primera chica tomo el papel y empezó a leerlo rápidamente ,luego de leer la mano le tembló , arrugo el papel y causo de su propia mano saliera fuego y quemara el papel.-¡Kuso! ,ese maldito nos ha engañado.-

-¿Por qué?, ¿que decía el papel?.-Le pregunto la segunda chica.

-El mando a su ejército a nosotras, mientras el preparaba su verdadero plan.-Le respondió Jesse.

-¡Y para mas encima no sabemos en donde mierda está escondido!.-Grito la primera chica con rabia y furia.

-¡Hey , minna , encontré el escondite de …!.-Grito otra chica cayendo del cielo.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?.-Inquirió con asombro Jesse.

-Que encontré el escondite.-Le dijo la tercera chica deteniéndose al lado de Jesse.

-¿Y en donde mierda esta?.-Pregunto la primera chica.

-Síganme.-Le dijo la tercera chica, mientras se echo a correr y las demás la siguieron.

_._

Cuando llegaron al escondite , que era un castillo negro escondido entre las sombras de una gran montaña ,no había nada más que cosas alborotadas o destruidas allí.

-No hay nada aquí.-Dijo la primera chica mirando el desorden con furia en sus ojos.

-Cálmate ,guerrera del fuego.-le respondió la tercera chica.

-¿Qué me calme? ,yo no me puedo tomarme las cosas a la ligera como tú ,guerrera del viento.-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo la chica guerrera del fuego.

-¡Oye! ,yo no me lo tomo a la ligera ,también me las tomo con seriedad.-Se defendió la guerrera del viento.

-¿Quieres apostar?.-

-¡HEY! ,¡cálmense las dos AHORA!.-Les grito Jesse estando al medio de las dos.

-¡Oigan ustedes ,encontré algo!.-Dijo la tercera chica estando en otra habitación.

-¿Qué es ,guerrera de la tierra?.-Le pregunto la guerrera del viento.

-Vengan a verlo.-Les respondió la guerrera de la tierra alzando su voz.

Las otras chicas corrieron a la habitación y quedaron inmóviles por lo que veían enfrente a ellas .Habían cadáveres por todas partes ,hasta habían algunos colgados en la pared en distintas posiciones ,todos ellas estaban mutilados y manchados por todo su cuerpo de sangre ;en el centro de la habitación había un círculo mágico hecho de de la misma sangre de los muertos , en el estaba dibujado varios símbolos del sol y de las estrellas ,además que también tenía escritos en tres idiomas cosas sobre la muerte ,la destrucción ,el tiempo futuro .La guerrera del fuego se enfureció al paso de los minutos de lo que veía , que de sus manos ,nuevamente ,salieron fuego incandescente de pura rabia.

-¿Cómo se atreve hacer esto?.-Mascullo por lo bajo la guerrera del fuego como si estuviera poseída.

-Por favor cálmate ,pronto lo encontraremos y lo mataremos.-Trato de tranquilizar la guerrera de la tierra.

-Creo que no lo encontraremos nunca.-Dijo la guerrera del viento.

-¿Por qué?.-Le pregunto Jesse.

-Porque aquí se concentra mucho la esencia de ese hijo de puta ,lo que significa que aquí estuvo y desapareció , además no encuentro su esencia en otros lados.-

-Eso quiere decir que …-

-Que él utilizo este círculo mágico para escaparse , es un rotundo si.-

-¡KUSO…!.-Grito la guerrera de la tierra ,golpeando la pared tan fuerte que causo que temblara y se vinieran abajo algunas estructuras.

-¡Hey! ,¡no vuelvas a hacer eso ,si no vamos a morir aplastadas!.-Le advirtió Jesse.

-Sera mejor que le consultemos al gran sabio sobre esto y nos pueda dar alguna información.-Les dijo a todas la guerrera del viento.

-Estoy de acuerdo ,vámonos de aquí.-Le respondió aun enfurecida la guerrera del fuego (temiendo de que la guerrera de la tierra volviera a hacer lo mismo),mientras salió corriendo con las demás a donde estaba el gran sabio.

_._

-¡GRAN SABIO! ,¿en dónde está metido ese viejo pervertido?.-Gruño la guerrera de la tierra, porque siempre ese anciano se dedicaba a espiarlas cuando estaban en la ducha.

-¿Y qué voy a saber yo? ,si recién estamos llegando ,además ese anciano casi siempre no está cuando lo necesitamos.-Le respondió la guerrera del viento encogiéndose de hombros .De repente escucharon ronquidos provenientes de la cabaña de ellas.

-De seguro ese vejete está durmiendo en una de nuestras habitaciones.-Dijo la guerrera del fuego mientras se acercaba a la puerta corrediza y la empuja hacia un lado.-Minna ,¿asustemos a este anciano?.-Les pregunto cuando estaba viendo que el gran sabio estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo.

-¡SI!.-respondieron al unísono la guerrera del viento y el de la tierra.

-¡NO!.-Respondió Jesse teniéndole respeto al gran sabio.

-¿Por qué te opones?.-le preguntaron al mismo tiempo las 3 guerreras en un tono de odio.

-¿Acaso no le tienen respeto?.-

-¡NO!.-

-Cielos.-Suspiro Jesse.-Mejor me largo un rato para no involucrarme en sus bromas.-

-Si quieres hazlo , no tenemos ningún problema.-

-Bien.-Y con eso , Jesse se fue saltando hacia otro lugar por un rato.

-Ahora que Jesse se ha ido…-La guerrera de fuego dijo en un tono burlón y a la vez seductora.-Vamos a despertar a este anciano.-

Las 3 chicas se acercaron alrededor del anciano y se agacharon hasta que estaban a centímetros del oído del otro y….

-¡DESPIERTATE ANCIANO PERVERTIDO!.-Gritaron las tres guerreras causando que el anciano se despierte gritando ,tratando de pararse ,pero se caía del gran susto que le dieron.

-¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?.-Les pregunto el anciano en estado de shock.

-¡PORQUE TE MERECIAS UNA GRAN CUCHARADA DE TU MEDICINA ,VIEJO PERVERTIDO!.-

-Bueno me lo merezco ,¿pero tienen otra razón para que me despierten?.-

-Si ..lo que sucede es que …-Empezó a decir la guerrera del viento en conjunto de las demás ,mientras que Jesse se había devuelto a las cabañas ,ya que pasaron 15 minutos de que había ido, y justo llego a la puerta cuando estaban terminando de contar la ultima parte de lo sucedido.

-Y ahora no sabemos en donde esta o que estará haciendo.-Dijo la guerrera de la tierra.

-Mmmm….-Pensó el gran sabio con los ojos cerrados.-¿Pero dices que el círculo mágico tenia escrituras de la muerte y del tiempo ,además de que tenia dibujado cosas del sol y de las estrellas?.-

-Sí ,gran sabio ,pero lo único que no sabemos ,¿es que significa eso?.-

-Pues …ese tipo de círculos se necesitan de varias muertes para activarlas …por lo tanto …no creo que haya conseguido tantos sacrificios para ….-

-¡Pero ya habían muertos cuando llegamos , eran más de cien!.-Interrumpió la guerrera del fuego.

-¿Nani? ….esto es malo ,pondrá a mucha más gente en peligro.-

-¿Por qué? ,¿de qué se trata? ,si esto llega a tratarse que se marcho a otro lugar , no importa nosotras lo encontraremos y le haremos pagar sus crímenes.-

-Ustedes no podrán seguirlo ,ni mucho menos de encontrarlo.-

-¿Por qué?.-Inquirió la guerrera de la tierra.

-Miren …ese círculo mágico del que ustedes me hablan …es uno muy distinto al de los demás ,ya que este es único y difícil de realizar …se trata de uno en el cual tu puedes dar tu vida con la ayuda de las otros sacrificios ,tienes la capacidad de renacer en otra época.-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?.-Preguntaron al mismo las tres chicas.

-No .. no puede ser posible de que este ahora en otra época.-Se decía a si misma Jesse que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta.

-Entonces eso significa que …¿No tenemos ninguna probabilidad de combatirlo?.-Pregunto la guerrera del fuego.

-En realidad hay algo que pueden hacer..-Le respondió el gran sabio en una postura de tristeza y culpabilidad por lo que iba a decir.

-¿Cuál es?.-

-Es … que ustedes como guerreras tienen poderes y cuando están unidos por una causa , estos son más fuertes que pueden hacer lo inimaginable ….,pero en este caso unirán sus poderes y solamente una lograra ir hacia la otra época.-

-¿Por qué una sola podrá hacerlo?.-

-Porque ustedes tendrán que hacer un ritual en el cual ustedes tendrán que poner sus poderes al máximo ….y tendrán que matar a una de ustedes para que pueda perseguir al otro.-

Cuando el anciano dijo esto ,todo quedo en silencio sepulcral ,ya que las guerreras jamás pensaron que para aniquilar la mayor amenaza existente en este mundo ,tendrían que matar a una de ellas.

-¿Y no hay otro modo?-Pregunto la guerrera del viento.

-Gomen ,pero no hay alternativa.-

-Entonces ,yo me ofrezco para sacrificarme.-Dijo la guerrera de la tierra.

-¡NO! ,no puedes hacer eso ,aquí te necesitan más que a mí ,prefiero ser yo la que se sacrifique.-Dijo la guerrera del fuego entrando en desesperación.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ,a ti también te necesitan mucho,yo quiero ser el sacrificio.-Dijo la guerrera del viento al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡NO YO LO HARE PORQUE PUEDO DEFENDERME!.-Dijo la guerrera de la tierra ya enfurecida ,haciendo que las otras también peleen entre sí ,hasta que…

-¡SILENCIO!.-Grito el gran sabio ,causando que todas se detuvieran de golpe para escucharlo.-Ninguna de ustedes se va a sacrificar.

¿Entonces quien lo va a hacer?.-Pregunto la guerrera del viento.

-La que va a hacer esto es Jesse.-Respondió el gran sabio con tristeza absoluta.

-¡¿JESSE?,¡¿acaso te volviste loco? ,Jesse apenas puede controlar algunos de sus poderes y ¿ya le estas pidiendo que se sacrifique?.-Dijo la guerrera del fuego en el colapso del cólera.

-Lo sé , pero ella tiene poderes en los cuales ni siquiera podemos decir con exactitud.-

-¡PERO ELLA ES UNA NIÑA AUN! ,¡ella tiene quince años y nosotras tenemos dieciocho! ,¡ella se merece seguir viviendo ,disfrutar de su niñez y adolescencia ,tener un novio y formar una familia! ,¡y todo esos sueños se rompen por qué tiene que sacrificarse tan joven para perseguir a un demonio!.-Despotrico la guerrera del viento ,esperando la respuesta del gran sabio a eso ,pero la respuesta salió de otra voz …

-No me importa si tengo que sacrificarme tan joven para hacer justicia en otra época ,ni mucho menos que no hare ninguna de esas cosas en mi vida ,porque yo jamás he sido una chica común como las demás.-Dijo Jesse mientras abría la puerta de golpe.

-Pero Jesse ,tienes que disfrutar la vida.-Le dijo la guerrera del fuego tratando de calmarse.

-¿Disfrutar la vida? ,minna ,ustedes saben que yo no la disfrutare por mis poderes ,además a mi me interesa el bienestar de las personas en vez del mío.-

Todas quedaron en silencio ,porque Jesse tenía razón ,pero no querían matarla para un sacrificio.

_._

-¿Jesse estás seguro de esto? ,porque puedes dar marcha atrás.-Le dijo la guerrera de la tierra ,preparando los últimos detalles para el sacrificio.

-Sí ,estoy segura de esto y no me arrepiento de hacerlo.-Le respondió segura de sí misma Jesse ,mientras se ponía acostada al centro de un círculo mágico que diseñaron sus amigas y el gran sabio.

-Jesse …perdonamos por hacer esto a ti.-Le dijo la guerrera del viento a mientras le caían unas lagrimas por su rostro.

-Daijoubu …yo voy a estar bien ,se los prometo.-

Las guerreras ,por mandato del anciano ,unieron sus poderes para formar una espada ,en el cual tenían que clavárselo en el pecho de Jesse.

-Jesse …¿tienes algo que decir antes de partir?.-Le pregunto el gran sabio antes de dar la orden de matar.

-Si…-Sus ojos esmeraldas se dirigieron a sus amigas .-Minna …quiero que recuerden esto …que en donde allá algún maleficio ,tarde o temprano llegara la justicia a ponerle fin …aunque pasen muchos años …igual llegara a cambiarlo para el bien de todos.-

-Tengo que advertirte que tu no recordaras nada de esto cuando estés en ese tiempo ,además también puedes sufrir algunos cambios y no ser la misma de antes.-Le advirtió el gran sabio

-No me importa , solamente prosigan.-Le respondió Jesse cerrando sus ojos para no ver la espada atravesándole.

El gran sabio dio la orden con levantar la mano hacia arriba y abajo .Entonces las 3 guerreras tomaron la espada , la alzaron hacia arriba y susurraron un lo siento antes de clavar la espada fuertemente .Jesse sintió un gran dolor agudo en el pecho por un segundo ,pero luego se esfumo de lentamente , como así también su cuerpo estaba dejando de funcionar ,lo único que le estaba quedando vivo en ese momento era su cabeza ,abrió débilmente sus ojos para mirar por ultima vez a sus amigas.

-Sayonara …minna.-Murmuro Jesse antes de cerrar sus ojos ,su cuerpo empezó a brillar y se convirtió en polvo que se disperso rápidamente en el aire ,sin dejar rastro de la más joven guerrera que había existido.

-¡JESSEEEEEE!...¡NOOOOOOOOOO!...-Gritaron y lloraron sus amigas ,incluyendo al gran sabio.

Luego de este suceso ,pasaron siglos y siglos de guerra sin fin aparente ,hasta que llego el momento de paz y tranquilidad ,que perdura hasta ahora…

_._

**Autora: **Ok ,este prologo salió más largo de lo que yo esperaba y más parece un capitulo que un sea ,esta historia que estoy haciendo ,es una de las tantas excusas del porque no he actualizado ,ya que tuve que borrarla varias veces ,porque no me resultaba como quería, y en la noche me dedicaba a escribir esto porque no tengo tiempo durante el día.

Sayonara.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 3**

´´Utsumuki warau sono hoho wo tsutau namida hitotsubu

Tsuyogaru kimi no uragawa ni  
>Kakusu tameiki egao wa kumotte<br>Kudakete chitta garasu no you ni  
>Boku ni tsukisasaru<p>

Mune no itami sarakedashite ii yo

Itsu demo sono egao  
>Sukuwarete kita boku nan da<br>Ima dake naite ii yo  
>Zutto koko ni iru kara``<p>

Yo me despierto y apago mi alarma perezosamente mientras me levanto para ir al baño.

-¡Johan! ,¿Qué quieres desayunar?.-Oigo una voz femenina abajo , en la cocina.

Y ese es mi nombre ,Johan Andersen ,yo soy un chico de Europa ,pero por el trabajo de mis padres me he mudado a Japón a mis 13 años ,aunque me costó acostumbrarme al principio ,todo fue marchando bien.

-Haz lo que te plazca.-Yo le respondo a esa voz que era mi madre ,ella raramente estaba aquí en cas preparándome el desayuno ,y cuando digo que es raro es porque es raro ,porque ella solamente la veo ¡2 veces al año! ,cuando es navidad y mi cumpleaños y a mi padre …solamente lo vi cuando nos mudamos aquí y nada mas ….

-¡Muy bien ,pero apresúrate!.-Me dijo mi madre con voz enojada.

Yo solamente suspiro pesadamente ,no me gusta que esté mi madre ,porque ya me acostumbre a estar sin ella ,es más , yo hacia todo lo que se supone que ella debería hacer como madre .Me entro en la ducha y dejo que el agua recorra mi cuerpo ,me gusta sensación y la disfruto hasta que reacciono que tengo otras cosas que hacer ,después de 10 minutos me salgo con una toalla ,me seco ,y me visto con mi uniforme de colegio medio raro ,por 2 razones ,la primera es que todos llevan 3 tipos de chalecos de colores que son rojo , amarillo y azul (y no sé para qué diablos existe esto) ,y la segunda razón porque soy el único que tiene de camisa de color lavanda y con puño volante ,en verdad que parezco así ,menos mal que yo soy popular ,o porque no me quiero imaginar las burlas de los demás.

Luego bajo las escaleras del segundo piso y saludo a mi madre que estaba sentada viendo las noticias en la televisión ,me come en un 2x3 la comida , agarro mi mochila lo más rápido posible para irme y cuando justo voy a salir …

-Johan ,ven aquí.-Mi madre me tiene que llamar ,yo me devuelvo a la cocina con desinterés.

-¿Qué quieres?.-Le pregunte para ver que quería esta vez ,porque nunca resultaba ser bueno que ella me dijese algo.

-Quiero que llegues a las 7 de la tarde a la casa ,¿bien?.-Me dijo ella tratando de regular su voz de enojada y pacífica.

-¿Y para que se puede saber?.-No podía evitar de hacer esa pregunta ,ella jamás me hizo venir a casa después de la escuela ,¡NUNCA EN LA VIDA!.

-Es que te tenemos un obsequio y tu padre va estar aquí.-¿Un obsequio? ,¿mi padre va estar aquí? ,wow ,eso no me lo esperaba ,ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños.

-¿Es de verdad?.-Le dije con un poco de esperanza en mi rostro , es que es mucho ver a alguien que no veías hace tiempo ,y sin necesariamente tiene que ser una fecha especial.

-Es la verdad en absoluto .-Sentí una gran felicidad que tan solo grite de alegría ,le di un beso de despedida a mi madre y me fui corriendo a la escuela.

No podía ser , era un sueño mi padre va estar en casa ,yo lo podría ver .Yo iba corriendo hacia la escuela ,pero siento algo extraño con todo esto que está pasando ,sentía que nada volverá a ser lo mismo ,¿Por qué? ,la verdad no tengo ni idea.

-Hey ,Johan.-Me dijo una voz femenina ,se trataba de Asuka Tenjoin ,la más bonita de esta escuela ,nosotros somos amigos desde el primer día en que estuve en este colegio ,fue la primera en darme la bienvenida aquí ,además es la única chica que me agrada ,porque si me preguntas de las demás ,son unas engreídas totales.

-Ohayo ,Asuka.-Le salude con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ,por lo general en la mañana estas enojado o serio.-Me dijo ella sorprendida ,yo no la culpo ,porque no sabe la causa de mi felicidad.

-Es que voy a ir a mi casa a las 7 porque mi padre va estar allí con un regalo.-

-Wow ,eso debe ser genial para ti.-Una voz de hombre vino detrás de mi ,era Jim Crocodile Cook ,el era mi mejor amigo loco y también es el novio de Asuka ,fuimos amigos porque hicimos una carrera loca por los pasillos y fue un empate.

-Sí lo es ,no saben cuánto estoy deseoso de que llegue la hora de irme.-

-Sí ,se nota.-Me respondieron al mismo tiempo con nerviosismo.

-Summimasen ,no puedo evitar mi entusiasmo.-

_._

Luego cuando estábamos en la clase de artes , yo note algo extraño en otros 2 amigos míos ,Edo Phoenix y Jun Manjoume ,ellos siempre se gruñen de que esto es aburrido ,pero esta vez estaban tan callados ,tan pensativos…

-¿Johan? ,¿estás allí?.-Yo reacciono ante la pregunta de Asuka.

-Sí ,estoy aquí ,gomen ,pero es que pensé en algunas cosas.-

-Bueno ,¿pero supiste que mañana va a llegar un estudiante nuevo aquí?.-Yo me quede sorprendido ,porque de los años que llevo aquí ,jamás se había presentado un estudiante nuevo en pleno de los meses de estudio.

¿En serio? ,¿y sabes de algo de él?.-Por extraña razón sentí la necesidad de preguntar eso ,quizás era porque es la primera vez que ocurre esto.

-Solamente sé que su apellido es Yuuki.-Esa pronunciación hizo que sintiera un gran escalofrió por mi espina dorsal ,jamás en mi vida había escuchado ese apellido ,pero sentía que no era bueno ,hasta me pareció ver que Manjoume y Edo se sorprendieron un poco ante la pronunciación de ese tal Yuuki ,¿por qué será?...

_._

Las clases se habían terminado a las 7 de la tarde ,yo me voy corriendo a casa de emoción ,por fin ,por fin lo volveré a ver a mi padre.

Cuando llegue a la casa las luces estaban apagadas ,yo me quede extrañada porque se suponía que mis padres deberían estar allí adentro ,¿no?.

-¿Hola?.-Pregunte.-¿hay alguien en casa?.-No hubo respuesta .Yo cerré la puerta , prendo las luces y veo que en una mesita había una nota ,la tomo y la leo

_Johan._

_Gomennasai ,no podemos estar allí en la casa porque nos llamaron desde nuestros trabajos y tuvimos que partir en un pequeño viaje de negocios los 2 ,y si te estamos dejando solo en casa ,pero quiero que sepas que te queremos mucho y también dejamos tu regalo en tu dormitorio._

_Papá y Mamá._

¿NANI? ,¿me dejaron solo aquí? ,bueno aunque yo me la paso todas las veces solo aquí ,pero ahora estoy oficialmente solo. Subo las escaleras decepcionado ,porque no vi a mi padre y quizás por cuánto tiempo más no lo veré …,espera un segundo ,¿el obsequio está en mi dormitorio?.

-¡Vamos!.-Me dije a mi mismo ,quizás no vería a mis padres , pero con el obsequio está bien.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación había un paquete al medio de mi cama .¿De qué será? ,yo lo abrí con entusiasmo , pensando en un iPhone ,una laptop ,una cámara digital …

-¿Un mazo de cartas?.-Dije sorprendido mirando el mazo ,se trataba de un mazo en el cual estaba hecho de bestias de cristal muy raras ,también tenían una nota y un collar de cristal que tenia los 7 colores del arco iris incrustados en ella y resplandecía como la luz del sol .Yo leo la segunda nota del día …

_Johan._

_Este es mi regalo para usted ,es un mazo de cartas que solamente se hizo esta única versión ,por lo cual no existe otra y el jefe de la empresa me lo dio a mí ,porque soy el único que tiene un hijo ,así que por lo tanto te lo doy a ti .Espero que te guste._

_Tu padre._

¿Mi padre me hizo este regalo? ,¿solamente existe este y nada más?.Miro el mazo con gran admiración ,pero me acuerdo del collar ,en la nota no se menciona esta cosa ,entonces ¿qué hace aquí?.Yo me quede contemplándola y examinándola un buen rato y me doy cuenta que tiene un símbolo de un dragón en el centro ,pero luego me aburro de esto.

-Hmmm ….esta cosa no creo que sirva de algo ,además es un collar y yo soy un hombre , y no una mujer como para ponerme esto en mi cuello.-Me dije cuando sin querer raspo el collar con uno del los bordes del mazo y empieza a brillar.

-¿NANI?.-Dije cuando la luz se agrando y se volvió cegadora para mis ojos .Cierro mis ojos herméticamente por unos segundos y luego los abro lentamente ,la luz se había ido.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?.-Me pregunte como si alguien me iba a dar una respuesta ,pero cuando me doy vuelta quedo en estado de shock. Había siete animales con una joya en su cuerpo ,uno era un tigre con cristales amarillos en cuerpo ,una gata con cristal morado en su pecho ,una tortuga con cristales verdes en su caparazón ,un caballo alado con un cuerno de cristal azul en su cabeza ,un elefante con un cristal anaranjado en su frente ,un águila de con cristal azul grande en su pecho y un animal que no se qué rayos era ,solamente era pequeño ,de piel morada ,de ojos y el cristal de color rojo .Todos ellos me miraban con alegría hacia a mí.

-Por fin , después de tantos años ,te hemos encontrado.-Me dijo la gata ,espera ¿ella hablo?.

-Estas viva ,guerrera del arcoíris.-Me dijo la tortuga.

_._

**Autora: **Decidí actualizarlo ahora ,para que tuviera un poco mas de sentido lo que sucede aquí ,además no tengo sueño porque son las 3:14 de la mañana XDD.

Sayonara


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Estas viva ,guerrera del arcoíris.-

¿What the fuck? ,muy bien ,es todo ,voy a parar de comer 3 kilos de chocolate con relleno de licor ,de ningún modo puede que esto sea real ,creo que me estoy volviendo loco por el chocolate.

-Ok ,me voy a acostar y espero que estas alucinaciones se esfumen.-Les dije a esos animales ,abro el cubre ,me meto allí y me cubro entero.

-¡Rubi ,bii!.-Siento ese chillido y también siento que hay algo sobre mi cama.

-¡Levántate!.-Alguien me grito ,deben ser esos animales imaginarios otra vez.

-Buenas noches.-Les respondí acomodándome en mi almohada.

-¡Oh, no! ,¡tú no te vas a dormir!.-Me dijo otra voz ,y justo en ese momento siento que me caigo al suelo con mi colchón encima …,muy bien esto debe ser un sueño ,quisiera matarlos pero …

-¿Alguien me puede sacar de aquí?.-Pregunte porque no me podía mover si tenía este colchón tan pesado encima mío.

-Con mucho gusto.-Me dijo otra voz ,¿cómo es que estas alucinaciones tienen voz propia? ,no lo sé ,pero me quede sin aliento cuando siento que no estoy tocando el piso ,¿alguien me estaba elevándome? ,de repente miro mi cintura y tenia enrollada una trompa de elefante ,alto ,¡un elefante me está levantando!.

-¡AAAA! ,¡bájame ahora mismo!.-Dije en tono de horror ,era traumante.

-Ok.-Me respondió el elefante ,ahora sí que estoy convencido de que no es un sueño ,quizás deben ser alienígenas disfrazados de animales ,si eso debe ser ,no hay otra explicación ,será mejor que les pida que quieren.

-¿Qué diablos quieren?.-

-Nosotros solamente queríamos encontrarte .-Respondió el águila que estaba mirándome fijamente.

-¿Y para qué?.-Pregunte con mi tono más serio que tengo ,¿acaso me querrán como comida? ,ni quiero pensarlo.

-Porque eres una guerrera  y te hemos buscado por siglos ,porque tienes que derrotar a la oscuridad que también reencarno en esta época.-Me respondió el tigre mirándome con ojos que parecía penetrar en mi alma.

-Jajajaja …-Esto en verdad es un sueño con alienígenas disfrazados de animales ,¿ore? ,¿yo soy un guerrero? ,y para mas encima mi enemigo es la oscuridad ,miren como tiemblo ,la oscuridad se elimina de un zas cuando hay luz ,así que ¿eso tengo que matar? ,es ridículo.

-Esto no es broma.-Me dijo el pegaso.

-Si claro como digas ,extraterrestre con traje de pegaso.-Les respondí en tono sarcástico.

-¡Tienes que tomar esto con seriedad ,la oscuridad podría atacar en cualquier momento ,tienes que despertar tus poderes ahora!.-Me dijo la gata mirándome como si ella me fuera a comer como su cena.

-Lo que sea ,solamente quiero dormir.-Les dije totalmente desinteresado sobre este tema tan estúpido.

-Toma el collar y di ''niji niyotte fuyo sa reru denryoku''(1).-Me dijo la tortuga ,yo solamente queriendo que esto se acabe de una buena vez ,hago lo que me piden.

-Niji niyotte fuyo sa reru denryoku.-Dije en voz alto ,de repente el collar empezó a destellar de varios colores y envolvió mi cuerpo …allí comprobé que no era un sueño ,porque sentía un poder abrumador dentro de mí ,se sentía bien y era cálido ,de repente se detuvo ,y yo me sentía como nuevo.

-Se siente bien y a la vez extraño.-Dije como si sirviera para alegrar a los demás ,yo me sentía conforme , me volteo y allí hay un espejo ….¿NANI? ,¿Qué diablos está pasando? ,¿Por qué estoy con una falda?.

-¡En el infierno! ,¿Cómo diablos me pusieron una falda ,si yo soy un guerrero?.-Les pregunte a los demás furioso ,parece como esas bromas que hacen con cámaras escondidos por ahí ,¡pero esto era el colmo!.

-Nosotros no hemos dicho que tu eres un guerrero ,tú en tu vida pasada fuiste una gue-rre-ra ,fuiste una chica.-Yo me quedo en estado de shock.

_._

_POV Normal_

_En ese mismo tiempo en otro lado de la ciudad_

Habian personas caminando en el gran paso peatonal de Shibuya ,entre esa gente estaban Asuka y Jim charlando del estado de ánimo de Johan que tenía en la mañana.

-En verdad parecía un niño.-Comento Jim riéndose ,para el Johan era como un niño de siete años que aún conserva su inocencia.

-Sí ,sobre todo cuando se trata de su padre.-Dijo Asuka en un tono divertido.

-Me pregunto como la estará pasando en su casa.-Dijo Jim ,pensando que Johan estaría como un niño mimado con sus padres .De repente la ciudad empieza a temblar ,las luces se cortan ,y los vidrios se empiezan a trisar al sonido agudo de un grito demasiado fuerte ,que la mayoría de la gente se tapa los oídos ,y al igual como llego repentino ,se detuvo de golpe después de ocho segundos ,pero basto como para dejar a medio Japón sin luz ,con los vidrios trisados y con algunas estructuras agrietadas por este fenómeno.

-¿Qué fue eso?.-Pregunto Asuka sorprendida ,que hasta su cara estaba mas pálida que el papel.

-No tengo ni idea.-Dijo Jim ,mientras volteaba su vista hacia un televisor que de milagro estaba funcionando.

-Un gran temblor se ha registrado de magnitud 6.8 en la escala de Richter , se están investigando las causas de este temblor ,ya que este produjo un sonido en el cual quebró ventanas y dejo en algunos sectores sin luz..-Informo el noticiero.-

_._

En la habitación de Johan

-¡No grites!.-Dijo el tigre mientras sujetaba con fuerza la boca de Johan .Johan era el que había causado ese estrago con su gran grito.

-Mhmhmhm imi.-Johan no podía hablar con claridad porque tenía la pata del tigre en la boca ,que se enfureció y se la saco de encima.-¡¿Pero cómo quieres que me calme?.-

-Escu..-Iba hablar el águila , pero Johan lo interrumpió.

-¿Yo? ,¿una chica?.-

-Pero ..-

-¿Chica?..-

-Hey …-

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?...-

-Prestame atención…-

-Me niego a aceptarlo.-

-Muy bien tu lo quisiste …-Dijo enfurecido el pegaso mientras brillaba su cuerno de zafiro ,este brillo envolví a Johan y se disolvió ,haciendo que Johan se mire automáticamente al espejo.

-¿Qué mierda me hiciste?.-Pregunto Johan estando enfadado y histérico ,esto era imposible ,su cabello era ahora largo y separado en cinco grupos ,tenia un cintillo que se amarran en el pelo de color rosado con volante de color blanco nieve ,sus pezones se convirtieron el de una mujer ,su collar se convirtió en un gran broche de cristal y estaba entre medio de su pecho ,tenía como una especie de polera sin mangas de color blanco bien ajustado a su cuerpo ,guantes largos de color blanco con varias aberturas de diseño ,tenía una falda plisada de color rosado con una cinta larga por la parte de atrás ,botas que estaban como hechas de oro y a los lados tenían un diseño de ramas curvadas con los colores del arcoíris.

-Te converti en mujer.-Dijo simplemente el pegaso

-No puede estar sucediéndome esto.-

-Calmate…-

-¿Qué me va a pasar ahora? ,soy un baka.-

-¡Calmate ,si no quieres que te convierta en mujer en tu estado normal!.-

-¡NOOOO..!.-Empezo a gritar Johan ,pero fue detenido de repente cuando el animalito mas pequeño lo golpeo con una sarten ,lo cual Johan se desmayo.

-Arigato ,Rubi-chan.-Dijo la tortuga mientras se acerco a Johan inconsciente que volvió a su estado original.

-Tendremos que explicarme con calma mañana.-Dijo el tigre mientras se desvanecía en conjunto con los demás ,excepto Rubi que se quedo a velar a su amo.

_._

**Nota: **

1:- Por el poder otorgado del arcoiris.

**Autora: **Aquí esta el capi 2 de este fanfic , estoy sin comentarios ,por lo tanto me voy a acostar porque son las 03:12 de la mañana y no quiero que mis padres me asesinen.

Sayonara.

(*Se acuesta y se queda dormida*)

¿?: Hey despierta..

Yo: Papá estoy de vacaciones …

¿?: Despiertate ¡AHORA!.

Yo: (*se sobresalta*) ¿Qué sucede , Zero?

Zero: No se te olvida algo…

Yo: No para nada (*se vuelve acostar*)

Zero: Sobre otro fanfic …

Yo: (*se levanta*) O si (*escribe en el computador*).Minna quizás yo haga fanfic de mi otra pareja fovorita ,además que estoy haciendo un limón de Spiritshipping.(*mira hacia atrás*) ¿Happy?

Zero: Si..

Yo: (*se devuelve al computador*) pero no estoy segura de cuando lo subiré ,por el tiempo ocupado que tengo ,hasta incluso en vacaciones tengo que pensar en estudios T_T. (*se acuesta nuevamente*)Buenas noches minna ,Zero-kun.

Zero: Buenas noches.

PD: El Zero que me estaba hablando era el de Mega Man X ,porque a veces escucho su voz dentro de mi cabeza diciéndome que hacer la mayoría de la veces ,sobre todo si se trata de fanfic.

Sayonara.


End file.
